Some conventional electric vehicles are equipped with electromagnetic parking brakes that normally remain in braked positions to prevent the electric vehicles from rolling inadvertently. When power is provided to the electromagnetic parking brakes (e.g., in response to human operators pressing on accelerator pedals), the electromagnetic parking brakes release thereby allowing electric motors of the electric vehicles to move the electric vehicles.
A particular conventional electric vehicle includes a parking brake release lever that electrically connects a lead acid battery of the electric vehicle to an electromagnetic parking brake of the electric vehicle. When a human operator moves the parking brake release lever from the “braked” position to the “released” position, such operation results in delivery of power from the lead acid battery to the electromagnetic parking brake. The electromagnetic parking brake disengages in response to power from the lead acid battery thus enabling the electric vehicle to roll freely, e.g., allowing the electric vehicle to be towed without being impeded by the electromagnetic parking brake.